siempre a tu lado
by maybis sweety12
Summary: "dean es el mejor hermano" del mundo citado por su hermanito menor sam o sammy como el le dice de cariño, podrá protegerlo contra su padre, que hará dean para defender lo que mas ama ?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! bueno soy nueva me fascina escribir y me dije porque no comparto lo que hago tal vez a alguien le guste jajá esto es solo por diversión amo la serie de supernatural y a todos alguna vez se nos ha cruzado por la mente ¿porque los hermanos Winchester no son muy afectivos ? por lo menos en lo personal me gustaría que fuera así no solo que se abrasen cuando hayan vuelto de la muerte queremos ver cariño es amor de hermanos que se profesan en silencio por cierto soy samista pero eso no quiere decir que no ame a Dean lo admiro bueno este es un universo alterno mi propia story de lo que me gustaría leer y ver algún día sin más disfruten my story ^^

**"Siempre a tu lado"**

Desde que tengo memoria me he hecho la misma pregunta al levantarme de la cama ¿porque soy tan guapo? Que! Todos saben que es verdad ^^ no hay duda cada ves que me veo al espejo me sorprendo al ver la perfección ante mi soy el encanto hecho hombre... Si lo acepto u. u soy narcisista como dice mi querido hermanito menor

Pero debe de aceptar que no por nada las nenas me miran al pasar :) y hablando de mi hermano donde se habrá metido hay ese niño hará que me dé un paro cardiaco un día de estos y mira que privar al mundo de Dean Winchester de esos ojos verdes y mi cabello rubio, debería ser delito …..

Bueno pero continuando con lo que decía u. uʹ donde se habrá metido ese mocoso solo me fui cinco minutos y desaparece no me tiene consideración −.− sabe que no me gusta no saber en donde esta

Sammy donde se supone que estas en eso escucho unos pasos dejando ver a mi hermano menor q e salía del baño con carita adormilada y con el cabello revuelto lo que me hace sonreír como bobo, se ve tan tierno parece un angelito hay este chico me está convirtiendo en alguien muy blando ¬¬ pero no puedo negar que mi pequeño hermano es mi mundo… es lo que me hace despertar cada mañana de esta vida de mierda en la cual nuestro padre nos arrastro , puedo entender que quiera vengarse de la muerte de mama… lo entiendo yo también lo deseo … hasta cierto punto

Mi padre es tan necio a veces no lo niego es mi héroe a pesar de tener diecisiete años lo sigo viendo igual pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto, mas si sam** mi Sammy** esta en medio. En cada cacería se me va el alma cuando lo veo tan asustado, el debería jugar, tener amigos no estar cazando seres sobrenaturales solo tiene trece años….

Recuerdo cuando mi madre lo puso en mis brazos….. Desde que ella murió yo y solo yo me he ocupado de él mi padre suele irse por semanas si ese es mi padre John Winchester una voz me saca de mis pensamientos...

Lo siento Dean me interrumpe sam con su carita de cachorro abandonado se los juro esa mirada debería de estar prohibida ›.‹ me desarma por completo mi hermanito es el símbolo de la ternura e inocencia esos ojos verde azul, sus lindas pecas aunque sam las odie , con su cabello castaño lo hacen ver adorable

Sammy te dije que no te levantaras le dije molesto lleve mi mano a su frente suspirando preocupado al sentirla caliente sigues afiebrado exclame

Ya me siento mejor Dean me dijo apenas estás loco me decía mentalmente te sientes mal y lo sabes el adivino mis pensamientos agregando no te preocupes por mi

Sam no te viste bien en el espejo dije con sarcasmo debería llevarte con el oculista porque al parecer no ves bien estas pálido, tienes ojeras debajo de tus ojos, te ves mas muerto que vivo ironicé, así que jovencito a la cama y no me intentes protestar le ordene

Oh! Pero Dean ya me aburrí de estar acostado bostezó cansado yo solo alce mi ceja además no tienes porque preocuparte tanto apoyando su mano en la pared ha! Quien creía que era este chico u. uʹ estaba mas que obvio que se sentía mal todos mis instintos maternales y sobre protectores me lo decían lo conozco demasiado no por nada lo había criado fije mi vista en su respiración y era muy dificultosa tanto que me asuste

Sammy que tienes dije apresurándome a sostenerlo preocupado mi hermanito cerro sus ojos respirando o tratando de hacerlo ves lo que te digo no te sientes bien es mejor que descanses lo necesitas escuche el sonido del auto detenerse me su puse quien era

Dean …. Me llamo gritando mi padre sam se estremeció al escucharlo masajee sus sienes con dulzura para aliviar su dolor el me vio agradecido le sonreí susurrándole al oído un **no tengas miedo yo estoy contigo** y ahí estaba John Winchester entrando cual Juan por su casa ¬¬ donde pusiste la escopeta es increíble pensé acaba de llegar y lo primero que sale de sus labios es preguntar por una arma Ò.Ó no ha visto a Sammy durante dos semanas suspire de nuevo derrotado mi padre es un caso perdido. Sam que haces todavía en pijama mi hermanito se pego a mi buscando refugio ante la mirada de nuestro padre lo envolví en mis brazos temiendo que perdiera el equilibrio lo vi a sus ojos el entendió el mensaje pasando sus manos por mi camisa apretándolas al escuchar la voz de nuestro padre sam te pregunte algo exclamo sin paciencia rodé mis ojos como diciendo enserio papa él lo noto enseguida mi gesto que pasa Dean me reclamo molesto

Sammy necesitas descansar después te daré algo de comer dije ignorando totalmente a mi padre cosa que no le agrado en nada observándome de mala gana

Dean no me escuchaste o es que estas sordo me dijo molesto

Ah ! hola papa no te vi que haces aquí ^^ pensé que te habías olvidado que tenias hijos

No uses ese tono conmigo Dean mi padre a veces me saca de mis casillas lo amo pero es tan despreocupado

Si te escuche respondí Sammy es hora de dormir lo levante con facilidad en mis brazos eso me preocupo porque no estaba comiendo como se debía ya estás muy grandecito para que te cargue me burle para no ser descubierto

Bájame…. Pero ya era tarde porque la preocupación brillo por mis ojos al ver sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y eso solo significaba que le estaba subiendo la fiebre

Papa el me vio a los ojos tienes otro caso pregunte deseando que dijera un no

Si, es en Texas maldeci mentalmente requiero la ayuda de los **dos** remarco refiriéndose a Sammy

Sam no ira así que te deseo suerte papa, al único lugar que ira será a su cama mi padre suspiro frustrado sabia que no se trataba de una broma hablaba muy enserio si lo confieso soy muy sobre protector con Sammy mas si está enfermo a dormir sam le dije acostándolo con cuidado en la cama

¿Qué es lo que tiene? viendo al pequeño dormirse al instante lo acomode para que pudiese dormir mejor arropándolo con un grueso cobertor que cargaba siempre entre mi ropa sam se removió complacido al sentirlo y quien no con este frio terrible era acogedor estar calientito aunque se lo quitaba de vez en cuando por la fiebre recibiendo protestas y reclamos de su parte al sentir el aire helado

Un resfriado debimos detenernos cuando te dije papa expliqué acariciando los cabellos de sam deteniéndome en su frente maldita fiebre exclame al sentirla aun caliente voy a matar a esa tonta que me dio la medicina ya tendría que haberle bajado mi padre me sonrió ante mi ataque de madre histérica

Nadie se muere de un resfriado hijo los antibióticos tardan un poco en hacer efecto

Es de Sammy de quien hablamos papa esta de mas decir porque estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso no tiene tos y no me voy a arriesgar a que la tenga

Dean , sam es fuerte tu lo consientes demasiado resople indignado ante tal declaración

Es mi hermanito lo puedo consentir cuanto yo desee mi padre se rio divertido a ti te hace gracia todo esto pero no le veo el chiste

Lo consientes mucho por eso es tan caprichoso

Y que quieres que haga tú no te preocupas por él nunca le prestas atención papa reclame disgustado

Cállate Dean mando molesto hago lo que puedo

Pues no es suficiente

Dean advirtió

Es mejor que te vayas a tu excursión por Texas porque déjame informarte que iras solo sam y yo nos vamos a casa de Bobby con o sin tu consentimiento declare con firmeza dispuesto a proteger lo que mas amo en esta vida

Que les pareció…. no es el final tiene más capítulos los subiré en esta semana dejen su comentario para saber si les gusto si tienen alguna duda, pregunta con gusto se las responderé solo háganmela saber ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui :) les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia,**

**gracias! Sarika27 por tu comentaria no me molesta en lo absoluto es mas me gusto primero porque me ayudaste a veces uno se siente perdido y tu me ayudaste, espero me hagas saber mas si tengo algo en que mejorar **

Papa me miraba con incredulidad de lo que acababa de decirle paso su mano por su cuello diciéndome

- Con el permiso de qien te iras y te llevaras a tu hermano porque dejame recordarte qe eres menor de edad aun y sam también lo es dean Winchester

- Creo qe te volviste sordo , no te estoy pidiendo permiso, sam se va **conmigo** remarque él es **mi hermano** y no lo dejare a tu cuidado

−dean

- Si no te harás cargo de él, déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz, sam es mi responsabilidad. puedes irte donde desees pero el no ira contigo

- Hijo me haces ver como el malo de la pelicula

- Eso pareces, ¿papa…. Tu…. quieres a Sammy?

- Sabes que si , son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida

- Demuéstralo le rete

- ¿Que quieres que haga?

- Deja de lado la caceria y Llevanos donde bobby

- De acuerdo dijo resignado pero cuando se mejore nos vamos a Texas

- Claro que no, lo harás recaer, no se siente bien, necesita descansar y reponer fuerzas así tenga que llamar al pastor jim para que te dé el sermón lo hare dije decidido, sabía que papa odiaba las charlas del pastor

- Ahh! porque me reclamo sabes que detesto escucharlo prefiero ver a opra

- Hey! que tienes contra opra dije indignado, por lo menos ella es buena madre y cuida a sus hijas deberías de aprender algo de esa mujer

- Yo no soy madre Dean ironizó, soy un guapo y sexi papa que tiene un hijo que le da letanía todo el dia se burlo

- Ja! tienes razón no eres mi mama, porque ella si quería a Sammy le reclame molesto

Hijo, por favor…

Le ignore totalmente humedeciendo un paño en agua fría dejándolo en la frente de mi hermanito

- Cuídalo un momento

- No. Dijo al instante entrando en pánico, yo tengo que… buscar la….Escopeta

- Vamos papa creo que puedes hacerlo, tengo que ir por la medicina, oh es que acaso ya estas demasiado viejo para cuidar al pequeño Sammy porque si es asi lo entiendo la edad pesa no... Y cuantos años dijiste que tenias

- Que dijiste frunciendo el seño

- Solo serán diez minutos pero si no puedes….

- No estoy viejo Dean… que no me ves, hasta esas niñas bobas de tu edad aprecian lo guapo qe soy me dijo con vanidad

Y eh ahí la razón por la cual soy narcisista, me reí ante el comentario, hay mi papa es todo un caso me preocupaba la forma en la que sam se ponía al verlo, era arriesgado pero tenía que salir de esa duda, mi hermanito jamás me diría si mi padre lo trataba mal, así que comprobaría esa loca idea qe cruzaba por mi mente

- Bien señor veinte primaveras, estarás a cargo de Sammy. Hace mas de una hora qe le di la medicina, así que dormirá por un buen rato, no dejes qe se levante, remojale el paño y acomódalo para que pueda seguir descansando regreso en un momento

- Eres peor que una madre paranoica

- No quiero tener que cuidar al enano mas tiempo dije encogiéndome de hombros, además no me gusta verlo en esas condiciones, papa es enserio cuidalo sali de la habitación dejándolos solos

- Como… Dean porque tienes que ser… tan… tan…. Maldición, se sentó lejos de la cama de sam yo lo observaba desde afuera sin que notara mi presencia

- Dean…. dean… dean….- Me llamaba sam sin parar suspirando, removiéndose intranquilo en su cama agitado por la fiebre, de seguro tiene sed me dije volví mi mirada asía mi padre, el se encontraba bien quitado de la pena limpiando la escopeta, suspire derrotado ese padre mio me decía porque no puede ser atento, considerado, amoroso tanto le costaba ser un buen padre, uno normal santo cielo a buena hora mi madre se caso con él me sentía decepcionado, triste pero sobretodo molesto, deje en claro que lo cuidara. ya había visto lo suficiente, me encamine lo iba a matar, si eso haría por descuidar a mi dulce , indefenso y enfermo hermanito

- Pa…. Me detube al escuchar su voz

- ¿Porque tienes que complicar las cosas sam? , todo fuera mas fácil si pusieras de tu parte, fije mi vista en donde estaba mi hermanito, el tenia sus ojos en mi papa los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas al instante, mi corazón se estrujo al verlo llorar

- Que es lo que te pasa le grite furioso

- Dean, no empieces , no le dije nada , estaba bromeando, si lo acabo de escuchar

- Fuera, salte ya, si no quieres que saque mi pistola y te meta un balazo por idiota, mi padre me vio sorprendido nunca le había hablado en ese tono no comprendía esa forma de ser en el , estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo dejaría tratar de esa manera a mi hermanito, nunca , jamás en mi presencia

- Es una amenaza jovencito

- Si, si lo es. Deja de mortificarlo, está enfermo por tu culpa, a veces me pregunto si lo quieres, el bajo su mirada, contéstame ¿quieres a sam?, porque si es así no parece… me detuve al sentir una mano jalando mi camisa, todo mi enojo murio al ver a sam asustado, con esa carita qe hace qe le diga qe si a todo sin protestar, Hey! porque te levantaste

- Yo… no discutas deani…. Le sostuve antes qe se desmayara, estaba muy palido, se veía tan indifenso qe me desarmo por completo…. no quiero causar problemas continuo hablando, lo siento papa…. Donde dijiste que era la cacería

- Estás loco Sammy exclame afligido , no estás bien, al único lugar qe iremos con o sin papa será a casa de Bobby

- Hare… un esfuerzo… Dean decía apenas por la fiebre

- Y como pretendes hacer eso sam, no puedes sostenerte en pie

- No quiero…. Que discutan por mí….

- Pero Sammy, **sobre mi cadáver** saldrás de esta habitación para ir a una caceria, no puedes y no lo haras. Yo estaba al borde de la desesperación no lo hiba a permitir, Texas es un infierno, la última vez que fuimos sam se enfermo al punto de internarlo en el hospital, que tenia papa en la cabeza, **oh peor aún, como se le ocurría a este chico pensar que apoyaría semejante locura**. Vuelve a la cama ahora le mande empujandolo suabemente para que callera en ella, Tome el jarrón con agua que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, verti su contenido en un baso mi hermanito me vio desconcertado tienes sed verdad, no me veas así que te conozco enano expliqe sentándome a su lado

- Gra… gracias, intentando tomar el vaso entre sus manos pero era de esperarse que no pudiera hacerlo, se lo acerque a sus labios para que pudiera beber de el

- Sigues aquí

- Dean, estoy cansado

- Sí, yo también lo estoy… Hey! no tan rápido sam que hay mas sonreí al verlo tan apresurado por acabarse el agua. Porque sonrió como idiota me dije este chico arruinara mi reputación no puedo dejar de ser dulce con él. Sammy despacio vas a ahogarte con…. Hay yo y mi bocota… ves lo que te digo pulga, respira despacio le dije dándole palmadas en su espalda, mi hermanito trataba de recuperar el aire desesperado como si fuera…. oh no maldije en mis pensamientos, papa…. ¿trajiste el medicamento verdad? , dime que no se te olvido. el palideció acercándose a nosotros tratando de calmar a sam. Yo solo lo miraba afligido sam…. Sammy necesito que te calmes viendo el temor en sus ojos, lo harías por mi pulguita

- De… an…. no…. Pase mi mano por su pecho tratando de reconfortarlo

- Hijo, recuerda lo que hable contigo

- Papa ahora no, sam necesita el medicamento ya le ordene. Sammy acuérdate de lo que te dijo el pastor jim, cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en respirar, no te desesperes pulguita. Papa que esperas le dije al verlo parado sin moverse, papa le hable de nuevo… sam comenzó toser sofocado haciendo que mi padre volviera a la realidad emprendiendo el camino. Tranquilo Sammy odiaba tanto verlo sufrir

- Mary que estoy haciendo se supone que debo protegerlo, maldita sea es solo un niño

- Mientras mi padre salía yo miraba con gran impotencia a sam que trataba de respirar, me senté detrás de el acostando su espalda en mi pecho

- Tranquilo Sammy papa vendrá pronto y estarás bien lo prometo

- Pa.. la… bra de hermano…. Mayor me dijo entrecortadamente, solo atine a sonreírle acomodándolo en mis brazos

- Si hermanito palabra de hermano mayor y sabes que mi palabra es ley verdad el asintió. Debí de comprarla yo mismo suspire

- Dean…. Volvió a toser me asuste al sentirlo, la tos no le dejaba tomar el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, lo incline asía adelante sabiendo lo que sucedería. Dean…. Tosiendo con más fuerza, mi hermanito comenzó a convulsionar en mis brazos el temblor en su cuerpo era inevitable, Dean…. Me volvió a llamar desesperado no pudiendo evitar vomitar, lo tome en brazos llevándolo rápido al baño

- Está bien sam le susurre masajeando su espalda , no te preocupes, ya va a pasar…. lo prometo Sammy le decía con dulzura ,el seguía vomitando, sabia que era normal pero no podía acostumbrarme, es mas no me gustaba que se pusiera así, todo está bien Sammy le abrase cuando se dejo caer para atrás vamos sam volvamos a la cama. lo levante acercando al lava manos tome un a toalla humedeciéndola para pasarla por su rostro, lo vi por el espejo aun seguía luchando por respirar me preocupe de inmediato al verle en ese estado, sam le llame al sentarme a su lado en la cama, el se apoyo en mi hombro cansado para colmo la fiebre no daba tregua de bajar

- Deani…me sien…to mal…

- Lo se Sammy…. me volví a poner detrás de el apartando su cabello con delicadeza, aguanta un poquito mas Sammy el traerá la medicina y…. lo confieso estaba a punto de llorar todo estará bien me repetía una y otra vez para aliviar el miedo que sentía mi corazón, no podía darme el lujo de desmoronarme frente a sam el me necesitaba en mis cinco sentidos, aquí estoy contigo Sammy exclame angustiado ante su dificultosa respiración

**que le pasara ami amado sammy *.* y al guapote de dean lo veremos en el proximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**a qui les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi historia espero les agrade**

- Vamos papa apresúrate, sam parecía a punto de desmayarse y no lo culpaba pero eso ni de broma, ya estaba suficientemente asustado para que el chico me hiciera pasar por eso, Sammy no te atrevas a cerrar tus ojos le roge casi ordene, mi mano estaba en su pecho tratando de que se acoplara a mi respiración, pero era en vano estaba totalmente aterrado su respiración era cada vez más lenta y trabajosa

- De…an…ya…no…pu...edo…

- Sshhh…. Lo sé, Sammy… pero… chico no puedes dejarme, sam… ¿que hago yo sin ti?, dime pulguita... ¿quién me va a regañar por comer tanta comida chatarra?, ¿quién me dirá lo narcisista que soy?, sam… te estás jugando mi reputación, el apretó mi mano, di un suspiro de alivio al escuchar a mi nena detenerse. ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque papa se llevo a mi nena, si él tiene un auto? se la dejare pasar por esta vez, solo porque se trataba del bienestar de Sammy

- Dean, aquí esta dijo mostrándome una cajita verde con el inhalador, di un salto arrebatándoselo de las manos. No leerás las instrucciones

− Quien me crees que soy, viéndome sorprendido, papa nunca ponía el medicamento sin leerlas, Sammy aspíralo despacio y luego sueltas el aire por la nariz entendiste, sam le llame preocupado al ver sus ojos desenfocados, sentí pánico cuando se hiso para atrás cayendo en la cama, Sammy… dije asustado levantándolo el no debía estar así tanto tiempo corría el riesgo de entrar en estado de coma, sam… Sammy por favor, pulguita. Me arrodille enfrente de el sin soltarlo, lleve el inhalador a sus labios presionándolo, mi hermanito sintió el espray soltando el aire de a poquito, eso es Sammy pronto estarás bien le anime. Vamos, otra vez Sammy lo volví a presionar dándole alivio a sus pulmones, ese aire que tanto necesitaba, ya va a pasar lo prometo mi padre se acerco a nosotros sentándose al lado de sam masajeando su espalda, lo cual le agradecí en silencio. Volví a repetir el procedimiento seis veces más lo acosté con delicadeza guardando el inhalador, esperando que hiciera efecto. ¿Mejor? me atreví a preguntar, sam…. Me has dado un susto de muerte le regañe con dulzura, aun le costaba respirar tomo mi mano apretándola levemente, Hey! tranquilo Sammy, ya termino, ¿papa, podrías traer algo de comer?, la pulga necesita reponer fuerzas, mi hermanito rodo sus ojos al techo lo que me hiso reír, no le gustaba que le dijera así, vez lo que pasa por beber tan aprisa el agua

− N... no me regañes de…an haciendo un puchero

− Papa tiene razón, te consiento demasiado, eres un manipulador

− ¿como estas? le pregunto papa ansioso

− cansado…. ¿Me traerías un yogurt?, papa y yo hicimos cara de asco, es rico

− sam, solo has comido esa cosa agria, no sé porque te gusta

− me da nauseas la comida deani

− traeré esa cosa, pero comerás algo decente, no me veas así sonrió ante la protesta de sam y que conste que él te obligara

− Sí, lo hare, gracias papa debes apoyarme no decirle que soy un dictador

− Pero a veces…. Lo pareces deani

− Sam no te burles, mi padre se levanto para ir a buscar mi pedido, Sammy hoy me has dado tremendo susto, no lo vuelvas hacer

− Lo siento deani…. Lo mire preocupado, estoy bien sonriéndome bellamente, se los juro este enano sabe como dominarme aun cuando se muera de dolor por alguna herida el siempre trata de sonreírme para tranquilizarme, Dean… estoy bien… no... te pongas así arruinaras… tu imagen de lobo alfa… le abrase con fuerza, definitivamente este chico me tiene sometido, no me importa con tal de verlo feliz con esa linda sonrisa con hoyuelos en su rostro

− es tu culpa pulguita, si le dices a alguien Sammy voy a patear tu trasero tan fuerte que no te podrás levantar en un semana me burle, sam me sonrió divertido, es enserio

- No… tengo amigos Dean , solo te tengo… a ti… a quien podría decírselo ensombreciendo su mirada

Debería de pensar antes de hablar, siempre meto la pata

− Hey, Sammy… lo siento, chico no vayas a llorar, el se pego mas a mi suspirando, ya tuve suficiente con lo que paso para que llores. Duerme un poco Sammy, te despertare cuando papa regrese, anda cierra tus ojos ¿lo harías por mí?, sam asintió cerrando sus parpados despacio, antes de quedarse dormido me dijo

− por ti, haría lo que fuera, mi mano aun seguía en su pecho sintiendo su respiración cansada, mis instintos maternales y sobre protectores se activaron, eso no era bueno

- Lo sé, Sammy le sonreí con ternura, tendré que llevarte a un hospital le dije arropándolo, le quite el cabello de la cara con delicadeza, deberías cortártelo. Le puse de nuevo un paño mojado en su frente, ssshhhh…. Mi hermanito hiso una mueca al sentir lo helado, perdona Sammy , tienes fiebre aun pero tu hermano mayor lo arreglara

− Dean…

− ssshhhh, no seas escandaloso, se acaba de dormir le regañe molesto al sentir el brinco de sam

− Sí, bueno, no se que pueda comer, lo vi atacado de la risa, papa a veces me sorprende, se trajo un banquete entero. Dean me reclamo

− asaltaste un restaurante le dije aun riéndome, Sammy no puede comer todo eso, sabes que no come carne, la sopa con verduras estará bien, ¿es caldo de pollo?

− supongo que se sentirá mejor no dijo nervioso

− Vez que no es difícil ser un buen papa

− Dean, es mi hijo no sonrojándose al verse descubierto, deja de fastidiar

− está bien, ya no te molesto, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo

− Dean, hijo

− pa… saque mi arma pasando a modo cazador, mire asía mi izquierda, algo no estaba bien, lo podía percibir esa energía, ese aroma. No podía ser, me estoy volviendo loco, mi padre cargo la escopeta escuchando un ruido. Papa

− Dean, levanta a sam, hay… La orden murió en sus labios, una luz junto con una explosión nos hiso reaccionar, me tire a la cama protegiendo a mi hermanito

Dos encapuchados entraron, los vi de pies a cabeza, tenían unas vestimentas muy estúpidas para mi gusto, sam se pego a mi buscando seguridad, fruncí el seño con disgusto, mi hermanito necesita descansar y esos idiotas vienen a jodernos la vida, típica suerte winchester

**Gracias papa**

¿Qué hiciste?

− Yo, indignado ¿porque piensas que es mi culpa?, le dirigí una de mirada de siempre lo es, ¿quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren? apunto con su escopeta

− sabes a que venimos, John winchester, no tienes respeto por las cosas ajenas, devuélveme el pergamino

− ¿pergamino? pregunte al instante, papa, no que no habías hecho nada le reclame. Sam se removió intranquilo en mis brazos, lo levante un poco arrullándolo, duerme Sammy, nadie te tocara dije con suavidad

− no tengo nada de eso

− aja no soy ningún estúpido acercándose a mi

-Hasta ahí amenace, el solo me vio con burla

− Y que me harás

− no me tiendes, que no me conoces

− Los cazadores, son perros que siguen a su amo, sin pensar ni tener conciencia

− cierra la boca hijo de perra, el chasqueo sus dedos y en un instante sam desapareció de mis brazos, para pasar a los suyos. Suelta a mi hermano le apunte con mi arma, si le haces algo, si te atreves a lastimarlo será lo ultimo que harás en tu jodida existencia

− estás enfermo Sammy hablo el otro encapuchado que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, me quede helado, no podía ser…. el no… no ahora pensaba. Hola Dean dejando ver su rostro

- Tu dije furico ¿qué carajos haces aquí?, cass bajo su carita con tristeza, genial soy un bruto pensé. Lo siento dije suspirando

- No, le grites a mi hermano idiota

- Gabe… suspiro sam, al despertar y ver sus ojos azules

- Hola Sammy, tienes mucha fiebre viéndolo con preocupación

- Cassi …

- Hola, bebe

- Dile al tarado ese que suelte a mi hermano ya sino quieres que le meta un balazo en la cabeza cass

Ja! ni que fuera a dejarme

- Suéltalo exigí enseguida, a regañadientes me lo paso a mis brazos, Sammy, el suspiro apretando mi camisa, sshh… tranquilo, no lo vuelvas a tocar le dije celoso. Ósea quien se cree que es para cargar a mi hermanito, duerme Sammy le acosté en la cama de nuevo

Sigues paranoico deani me dijo con burla Gabe

Puff ridículo nombre, como lo detesto aunque sea hermano de mi dulce cass… pero que estoy diciendo… ejem… lo siento me Salí del tema

- Atrévete a decirme así otra vez y te juro que te mato le amenace

- Basta , Gabe , los dos nos advirtió , Dean tu padre tiene algo que nos pertenece, no puede tomar las cosas que no son suyas mas si pueden poner en peligro a su familia

- De acuerdo, ¿en que estas pensando? por el amor al cielo papa, sam está enfermo, no tengo ánimos para esto y ahora corremos peligro, si querías ganarte el premio al padre del año déjame decirte que ya te eliminaste tu solo, devuélveles el maldito pergamino para que se larguen

- Cass me vio dolido por mis palabras, porque soy tan tonto, mi padre negó suspirando

- Dean... no seas... grosero… Cassi

- Pero sam, el frunció el seño, es lo mejor para todos, cass se acerco sonriendo, claro que no lo iba a permitir, ahí está bien le pare

− Dean… me reclamo sam, déjalo

- No sam, dales lo que quieren, tu vete no deseo que estés aquí , cass me sostuvo la mirada

Lo acepto, me perdí en esos hermosos ojos pero ni loco podía perdonarlo, nunca más soy muy orgulloso, el me sonrió notando lo que pasaba

- Deani…. Déjalo ….me pidió sam… el no tuvo la …

- Cállate sam, no lo defiendas

- No le hables así, me reclamaron cass y Gabe

- lo… siento… deani… me dijo bajando su carita con tristeza

- oh, pulguita…. Perdona le abrase arrepentido, me sentí miserable, no solía usar ese tono con sam simplemente porque no podía, pero a veces no entiendo porque lo hago. Siempre me repito: **Dean, no seas bruto, no hagas sentir mal a Sammy, el no se merece estar triste debes cuidarlo y protegerlo de quien ose tratar de tocarlo o herirlo de cualquier forma posible. **

Mi padre aprovecho de nuestra distracción para disparar la escopeta, sam se pego a mi asustado, cass detuvo las balas en el aire pero no contaban con la astucia de mi padre el cual saco una bomba de humo

- no papa le grite muy tarde, el soltó el gatillo de la bomba, sam no lo aspires viendo el humo tome el paño para llevarlo a su nariz, me apresure a sacar a mi hermanito de la habitación, maldición exclame al salir afuera, sam… Sammy el me sonrió para calmarme, eres un idiota le dije furioso quieres matarlo

- cuida a sam dijo entrando al auto, Dean sino puedes salvarlo, si no lo logras tendrás que decidir, tendrás que tomar una decisión hijo

- ¿cómo? ¿salvarlo de qué? dije asustado

- será tu elección hijo, **si dejarlo vivir o matarlo**

- Todo mi mundo se vino abajo por esas palabras, de dónde sacaba q ue mataría lo único que me tiene con vida, lo que mas amo, reaccione al sentir el temblor de sam en mis brazos. Cass y Gabe estaban a mi lado ni cuenta me di a qué horas aparecieron

- quiero que me expliquen, ¿qué carajos sucede aquí?

** jeje dean es muy lindo *.* dejen sus comentarios :)**

**nos vemos luego**


End file.
